How It Is
by WhisperoftheUnspoken
Summary: This is based with Sakura as the central character, but told from many point of views. Sakura as leader of her team that consists of Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai. She must take her team to find the lost comrade from so long ago. Main:SakuKaka.Minor:ga,sas p.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And if I did, Kakashi would be a real person. ;D**

She always felt she had something to prove. That she had to work hard to show him one day just how strong she could be. And yet…Would he even notice? Or would he think her the same weak girl she had been before. The girl who always cried, who always whined, who never thought farther than then nose on her face. That girl from before was a shallow piece of porcelain. It was no wonder that he had never liked her…had never loved her. That would all change now. He would see just what she had become and then she would move on. Finally be able to leave behind her past mistakes and begin her life anew. She was ready.

Sakura stood, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her pink locks hung damply in a tumbled mess around her face. Blowing out a breath and not even bothering to pick up the brush that lay off to the side she drew the mass of hair back in to a bun. Blinking once she turned from the mirror and in to the small room that connected the bathroom. She was pulling on her shirt when she heard the muffled knock on her door from inside the depths of cloth. With a hop over the bed she trotted into the living room and opened the door that was there. An ANBU stood there, holding out a scroll silently. Sakura took it, just as quiet, and watched him turn from the door. Closing it with a slight click she turned to lean against it and open the scroll. Her emerald eyes perused it quickly before moving to gather her things. She had assumed after her last mission she would be getting a break. That was not to be so it seemed. With a sigh she put on her vest and excited out the window.

He saw her leave out the window, as was customary for her to do. He couldn't think of a time she ever used the door. For most he would say it was to show off, but for her it was because she lost her key most of the time and this was just a way to keep the door locked and not have to worry about it. He chuckled once as he tucked his book in to his pouch. Kakashi was not one to take much interest in others lives, but he found himself fascinated by Sakura. Even since he saw the change in her from a small, sniveling child with great potential, to a strong woman with amazing talent he couldn't seem to keep his eye off her. That said eye followed her lazily as she sauntered across the rooftops, exerting energy only when it came for the need to move on to another roof. Shifting from his position from where he leaned against the tree he began his walk to meet the hokage.

A hit to the head awoke the blond ninja from an amazing dream. He grumbled once and then turned on his side. Another thwack was heard and his startled curse.

"Narutooo," came the female cry. "Get up! An ANBU is here for you." Naruto sat up fast, allowing the female that had been sitting on him to tumble off. He rubbed his eyes and then stood from the bed, stumbling out of the room and to the door. "Naruto! Clothes!" He either ignored her or didn't hear her, but either way that is how he arrived at the door, butt naked. The ANBU didn't show any reaction to this, and that would be because one he was wearing a mask, and two he was rather used to it.

"Here. Hokage wants you at her office now." He held the scroll out to Naruto and then with a barely heard snicker turned and went off to do whatever an ANBU does. Naruto looked up with a happy grin to see his elderly neighbor across the street watering the flowers on her window. He waved cheerily at her as he turned inside. Opening the scroll as he walked he read what was there and then rolled it back up. As he entered the room he saw the girl he had picked up last night lounging on his bed. His face screwed up in thought and then he snapped his fingers.

"That's right. Amy!" He hopped on the bed and rolled on to her. "I have to go. Big important ninja stuff." He grinned foxily down on her and saw the pout on her nice, but not beautiful face. Her legs though made up for that entirely.

"That means I need to go doesn't it…" her voice trailed off as she waited for him to deny and say she could stay as long as she wanted.

"Im glad you understand. Now would probably be best." He kissed her noisily and then rolled off the bed to his feet, his sensei had taught him well. He scrounged about, looking for his things and didn't even pay attention the huff behind him and angry grumbles. A door was soon heard slammed. Not much later Naruto was seen running from his house, a vest hanging from one arm and his head coming out his short sleeve.

Sai was sitting on the third hokage's head, when the ANBU found him. He stopped from his painting only long enough to take the scroll. Neither the ANBU nor himself said anything. He set the scroll to the side and brought his focus back on his painting. It was when he was finished that he took the effort to pick up the scroll and read it. With no hint of emotion to what he read he stood and began to make his way to where he was summoned. When he left his house later, he happened to live down the street from Naruto, he saw the blond fleeing from his house in great haste. He shook his head with a snort. "Same as always."

Tsunade stood, hands held behind her back, gazing out the window on her village. She heard the slight knock on the door and the quiet opening of it, and turned to face Shizune.

"They are all here," Shizune said with a pleasant smile to the hokage.

"Alright. Send them in then." She sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly, before moving to sit behind her great desk. When Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai were gathered before her she began to speak. "Sasuke has been spotted on the outer edges of Wind country. Now, the Kazekage has agreed to cooperate with any needs in the success of this mission. But only if a few things are instituted. One, Sakura, since you are a great mind on medical matters you will help train their medic nins. Two, you will not cause trouble on the populace to gain your goal of the mission. And three, the Wind Country is not responsible for any costs on this mission." She paused in her speech to take in the emotions that were ranging on the faces of her ninjas. Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi were all pretty stoic in the knowledge that Sasuke had been found. For Sai it was because he really didn't care, for Kakashi it was because his face was covered by that damn mask and because he was not one to show what he was feeling, and as for Sakura. Tsunade, who knew Sakura pretty well because of their training together, figured it was because Sakura was feeling so much that all the emotions were battling each other too ferociously to show upon her face. Naruto on the other hand was not as subdued. His blue eyes were wide and his fists were clenched at his sides. He looked like he was about to burst with all his pent up emotions.

"What are we doing waiting!? Lets go now," he cried, his foxy face going red with exertion. He leapt as if to run from the office, and would have if Kakashi hadn't got a firm grip on his collar.

"The Hokage is not done yet, Naruto," Kakashi said in his deep voice. His one charcoal eye glowed with amusement.

Tsunade pressed her lips together to keep back a smile and resumed with her speech. "Your mission to find Sasuke, capture him and bring him back. " She looked each one of them in the eye. "Bring back our comrade so that we may decide his fate." Nodding her golden head she stood from her desk. "That is all. Sakura you are team leader, gather you team and leave soon as possible. Since Sasuke is associated with dangerous people this is an S class mission. Make your goodbyes if need be. Good luck and return soon."

Kakashi was not surprised Sakura was given the position of team leader. Though he had the most experience, Sakura was being groomed for Hokage. Just in case anything was to happen to the well loved hyper active blond, Sakura was to be back up. It was a well thought up plan by Tsunade he had to admit. Though Sakura did not seem to have any inclination to being the next hokage.

Sakura was prepared to being given the job of team leader. Tsunade had been heaping more responsibilities on her lately, and seeing that she could handle them had started to escalate them in to more important jobs than before. Smoothing strands of hair from her face she turned to her team once outside the Hokage tower. "Alright. Do what you need to do and meet at the gate in a half an hour."

"Aye aye team leader," Naruto said with his familiar grin. He would have liked to have been given the position, but found it awesome that Sakura was it. He also found it kind of sexy…a woman in uniform and with power. He stared at Sakura and began to move towards her.

"She will kill you, you know," Sai said with a sigh. He had recognized the look on his perverted friends face, as had Kakashi and Sakura. He noticed that Kakashi's hand had tightened in to a fist from where it was tucked in to his pants pocket. Raising a brow slightly he tucked away the data to be used later on when more had been established. Sakura merely snorted and turned away.

"See you all soon." With that she began to walk. Naruto turned in the opposite direction, Sai with him since they both lived on the same street.

Kakashi lived in the same direction as Sakura so he lazily strolled next to her as they made their way down the quiet street. He stared forward, though looked at her from the corner of his eye. He took in her pink locks, so soft looking, and her large emerald eyes, gone so steely from years of killing and watching people killed…not being able to save those that she felt she should have saved. He still remembered when her first battle victim died on her. She had showed up at his house, soaking wet from walking for hours in the rain and on the verge of hypothermia. He had not asked question having recognized the hollowed look in her eyes. He merely brought her in, got her warm and held her through the night. He believed that was when he first started to truly notice her. She on the other hand, had thanked him for them comfort and continued on her way. When had his little flower bud grown so cold?

Sakura felt the heat coming off from Kakashi as he walked close to her and fought the urge to move even closer. Ever since that time when she had woken up in his arms, feeling completely safe and turned on she had felt herself drawn to him. And it scared the shit out of her. She couldn't feel anything like that for her former sensei. Even more so because he did not feel anything for her. Tapping her fingers against her pant leg she watched him from the corner of her eye, staring straight ahead. His silver hair was just as messy as usual, and his masked face as ambiguous as usual. She had yet to catch a glimpse of that mysterious face, but assumed and hoped beyond all recognition that it was as sexy as the aura he gave off. Blinking, she stopped herself from thinking any more about him, sure that it would soon start to show on her face.

She came to her house and turned to the wall where her window was up some stories. "See you soon," she murmured before gathering some chakura in her feet and pushing off from the ground. Crawling inside she began to pack her bag for the journey ahead.

Kakashi watched her sail up and enter her house with her usual routine, his dark eye slightly clouded. More then anything he wished he was going in there with her, packing with her, and maybe sneaking a kiss or two before it was their time to depart. With a sigh he turned and made his way towards his house.

Naruto waved to Sai who had turned to enter his house, and continued on to his down the street. When he noticed a feminine figure sitting on the steps he grinned. "Why hello…" His voice trailed off as he searched for a name. "sweetheart," he decided on.

"Naruto," she said with a breathy giggle. "I thought I would stop by and see how you were. Its been a couple months…" She raised a hand. "Im married now too." She giggled again as she linked her arms around his neck..

"Well, that's just lovely. Good for you, baby." Perfect he thought as he began to back her inside the house. "I don't have much time to get reacquainted, but its enough…" His trademark grin spread over his face, hearing her answering giggle as he pulled the door closed.

**Alright, so that's it for the first chapter. Just a sort of introduction of the characters and how they are now. I know the time line is not very clear yet and I will work that out more in the next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own. And I will not ever own. All I own are the thoughts and ideas I create. Otherwise don't give me credit…*grumbles* I dislike disclaimers…**

She stood outside the walls that protected the village that she risked herself to keep safe, wishing that she was as tireless as them. She felt like all the energy that kept her going was fading. Now that she had had more time to go over the information the Hokage had given them in her head, the more dominant feelings were showing face. Misery, betrayal, love, hate, fear and ultimately a need. A need to release and let go all the pent up emotions she had been holding on to for years. Loving Sasuke had been an escape for her. And working to prove her to him had been an escape as well. What she had been escaping she didn't want to ponder on, but she did know that when all was said and done she would have to face that which haunted her. And then perhaps, perhaps she would have peace. For now though, was the driving force to search and find Sasuke. Sakura's emerald eyes flitted to the side as she saw one of her team mates approach. Sai of course. Kakashi and Naruto would both be late. Which was why she had given such a short time. Perhaps it would bring them there faster. She smiled slightly at him, and he nodded his head in return before she turned back to stare at the grey expanse of wall.

Sai gazed at Sakura, trying as always to read what was going on inside that pink head of hers. She was one of the most unreadable people he had ever met. She showed emotions, but only certain kinds. What she was really feeling never seemed to surface. And he had inkling that it had something to do with a past trauma of some sort. People didn't become hard to decipher unless they needed to be. And being a ninja could be a reason why, but ninja's still were not as guarded as Sakura was. She was different. There was an inner misery to her, and most would assume it had to do with Sasuke and how he had left her at that time, but Sai believed it had to do with something that had happened a time before that. From someone closer to her then Sasuke. Sai knew people, and he knew how to read them well. And also the fact that he had known her the least and thus wasn't as used to her countenance as everyone else was he had more of an ability to see things others might not.

He blinked and turned his head away shrugging off the perplexing questions to store for a later time when he had more time to ponder them. He tried not to stress over them too much, believing that the answers would surface at some point. They always did.

Naruto pulled on his pants, tugging on his back pack as he did. With his free hand he reached for "sweatheart" dragging her with him to the door.

"Naruto," she squealed. "Im not even dressed yet and I need a shower. I cant go home like this!" He turned and fastened his killer blue eyes on hers and smiled that chocolate warm smile at her.

"Im sorry baby. But big important ninja business you know. " He tried not to smirk as he took in her flushed face, and her body with the only article of clothing on it was her bra. He finished fastening his pants and reached for her clothes. "Here you go, don't worry, no one ever comes down the street. Just drag them on real quick and you are good to go. Stop by a bath house on the way. "He pulled some money out and handed it to her. "Here my treat." Without turning to see her scowling face he loped off, feeling bloody well pleased with himself and his many accomplishments from those few short minutes he had shared with her.

When he arrived at the destination, he had a smug smile on his face still. Tramping up to Sakura he looped an arm over her shoulders and squeezed her to him. "Sakura chan!" He gazed down at her, his eyes scanning to her chest area.

"Hello Naruto," her voice was dry as she ignored his blatant ogling. Ever since she had donned an ANBU uniform he had acted like a dog in heat in her presence when he saw her in it. It had become a common occurrence and thus she was used to it. She deftly blocked his roving hand and stepped to the side, resisting the urge to kick him in the nads. "I know Naruto that it is not your fault you are like this, but a brainwashing from that no good sensei of yours that is the reason…And that is why I constantly resist the urge to take your balls, take them why they are still attached to your body and yank them to your mouth so you can give them a good licking for once. And believe me…it wouldn't feel hot. " She smiled at him and turned to walk to a tree and lean against it, pulling her mask down during the process. Hers was in the shape of a wolf, giving off fierceness to her rather soft appearance.

Sai chuckled, and tried not to wince as he thought over what that would feel like exactly. Naruto on the other hand clutched at his crotch area and looked at Sakura with horror his mouth gaping for air. Just the idea of it scared him to no end. Mostly because he knew how capable Sakura would be in doing so.

"Your threats are becoming more inventive Sakura. I personally thought that was a better one of yours…" His one eye curved up in correspondence to his grin as he began to walk down the path through the soldiered trees. When Kakashi had seen Naruto before, and where Naruto's hands were roaming he had been about to charge out and exact what Sakura had promised. He realized though that Sakura was very adept at taking care of herself. Pleased to know this he continued on with a light, but languid step down the path as he pulled down his ANBU mask. His mask was in the shape of a hawk and matched the piercing intellect and swiftness of himself. His steps were lethargic till he felt Sakura come up beside him. His senses were suddenly on fire and very alert. They always seemed to do that when she was around lately. He believed it was because of his prolonging of what he body longed for that had been the recent cause of this development. Pulling out his trusty book and ignoring the disgruntled sighs of his team mate he began to distract his mind from the strawberry hairs kunoichi next to him.

Sakura unaware of the chaotic feelings broiling inside Kakashi was busy scanning the area. Even though they were still pretty close to the village and thus out of danger for the most part, she didn't want to let her guard down. This was a mission, and even though it was more of an appeasement to their personal vendetta, she was going to take it seriously. Vendetta was a rather harsh word to use for their total consumption of the need to find Sasuke. They didn't want to hurt him or any of that sort, just find him. Bring him home and give him the justice he deserved. A faint flicker to the left had her stiffen slightly. It was barely noticeable, but enough for her team mates who were so in tune to her to notice. As they waited for her to make a sign of whether it was safe or not, they all continued to walk nonchalant so as to not, if there were any, make the enemies know they were noticed. Her green eyes flickered to the left slightly, a natural gesture as if she was merely just gazing at her surroundings. She had to make sure she was not to easy going though, otherwise it would be too queer, them being ninjas and all. It was a delicate, but easy process, which for all ninjas became instinctive over time.

Naruto's feelings so intense they seemed to be vibrating next to Sai. Naruto was a ninja that fought with his emotions, something that seemed contrary to the basic belief of fighting, but worked to his advantage. Rolling his eyes Sai elbowed Naruto in the side lightly, but with enough punch behind it to get the point across. Sai's mask was plain white, with a red brush stroke that marred the smooth surface across it, and Naruto's was plain also with a red swirl, dominating the entire thing.

Naruto was busy reveling in the feelings of a good bout coming on when he felt the elbow in his side. "What was that for!?" He retaliated with his own jab, that Sai adroitly blocked and resulted in a scuffle between the two.

The four ninja's that had been trailing them looked on the group skeptically. They had thought ANBU were skilled, methodical ninjas, but these ANBU were clumsy, loud brutes in their opinion. This though was the perfect opportunity, while they were distracted they would make their play. A smoke bomb went off to Sakura's left, and the smoke moved over them in waves, obscuring their vision. The four assassin ninja went in under the cover of smoke and slashed each ANBU's throat. A wind came up, and began to clear the area of the black haze. What the four ninja discovered were slashed logs laying innocently on the ground.

A giggle came from behind one of them and he turned swiftly to see the petite figure of one of the ANBU. He couldn't see her face, he could clearly see she was a girl, but he felt like she was smiling at him and it gave him the willies. He lifted his arms to block, but really she was much more skilled then him. His last view on earth was the end of her pink braid trailing across his blood splattered cheek.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai quickly dispatched the rest of them, but kept one alive. He was now tied securely to a tree; his head slumped to the side and in the throes of a jutsu. Sakura ambled up to them, dispatching the body of the dead ninja in to the pile of the other two.

"Good work team," she said mildly as she gazed at the ninja tied to the tree with disinterest. "Who wants to the do the questioning," she asked, turning to gaze at her team mates. She figured Naruto would volunteer, and then she would order Sai to help him with it. As she predicted Naruto practically fell over himself to volunteer and Sai was not displeased with helping him out.

Kakashi nodded his mentally in approval at Sakura's leading. He saw her as she had walked up cheaking them out to make sure there were not any injuries before diving right in to do what needed to be done. She was very concise at taking what had been done, what needed to be, and what will be and rolling all together to accomplish in the best possible way. If she had any inkling in wanting to be the next hokage, Naruto would have a run for his money.

He believed though that Naruto was the best for the job. And the base of that was because Naruto truly and completely loved the village and Sakura just loved the village. Both of them would sacrifice themselves for the village, but Naruto would do it because it would come naturally. Sakura would do it out of duty. He continued to observe her as she wiped her bloodied hands on a patch of grass and then straitened to gaze about the area.

Sakura was tickled pink on how well their plan went. Naruto and Sai's bickering was a perfect lure for those who did not know the real habits of the individuals. For those who knew them, would have known Sai would never get in a tussle like that with Naruto. It drew their foes out though and was able to get them off guard enough for Team 7 to swoop in for the kill. She had to resist the urge to clap her hands together with her excitement and instead pushed them in to her pockets.

So far this mission was going very well indeed.

**Alright, there it is. Sorry about the long wait. How did you all like it by the by? I implore you all to please review and tell me how I am doing with the characters, the story line and everything. I know it is not very developed so far, but there is enough of it for you all to be able to know if it is fluid or dysfunctional. :D So I hope you all enjoyed and the more reviews I get the faster I will write a next chapter. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't be writing this, and would be on a beach somewhere, with some yummylicious dudes.**

It was night now, the sounds of crickets and other assorted night creatures echoed throughout the quickly thinning trees. Sakura breathed in the air, and let it out slowly, feeling her muscles relaxing with it. By the time she was done the tense feeling in her body was replaced with a lethargic need to just veg. She glanced out over her teammates, taking in their sleeping forms and nodded her head once to herself that it was all clear. She had taken the last watch, the most hated one, for it meant you had to get up super early and stay up till you went to bed again that night. Sakura was not one to mind it though. It agreed more to her body to rise earlier then later. She didn't particularly like it, but she didn't mind it. She breathed in again and sighed happily, it was so quiet and so peaceful compared to the day. During the day there was Naruto's ceaseless chatter, and Sai's endless gaze that took in everything, and then Kakashi….The one who made her skin crawl delightfully, who made her eyes search out and see if he was watching her too. She felt her hand tighten on her pant leg, her muscles tensing again. It was no use. Thinking about Kakashi as anything more then a team mate, or a sensei was ridiculous. Nothing would ever come from it, obviously. "Obviously," she murmured. Her bright eyes traveled over to his sleeping form and took a second to register that he was no longer there. She blinked and turned her head to come face to face with Kakashi's face. Her ninja training took over as she swung around the branch she had been sitting on, lifting a leg to kick out. A warm hand encased her ankle, moving it to the side so that she landed on him. He steadied them with chakura anchored legs and held her so she could regain her bearings.

"Sorry about sneaking up. I didn't want to wake up the boys," he said this quietly in the shell of her ear. Inside he was delighted by the situation. He had been trying to figure out how to get Sakura in his arms all night. He had not presumed to think that it would actually happen, at least not that easily as it had, but would take it anyways. One would have to be an idiot to not, not when such a beautiful woman was sprawled on top of you. He grinned under his mask, his one eye morphing to show his amusement.

"Gee Kakashi if you wanted me in your arms that bad you could have just said so instead of sneaking up on me and almost causing me to behead you." She blinked and inwardly cringed. 'Did I just flirt with my sensei,' she thought wildly. 'I can't believe I just said that!' As inner Sakura began to beat her wordlessly, Kakashi stared at her slightly aghast.

'Did Sakura just flirt with me? Or was she joking?" He tried to keep the eager look from his face and replied languidly, "Oh is that so? Good to know, good to know." He leaned forward so he was pressed more against her, feelings her curves through her thin ninja garb. "But you know Sakura…" He said softly…seductively. "I wouldn't have to ask…" He let it trail off, blatant with the innuendo.

"I come to no man." Sakura said tersely, not hearing the passion in his voice. She shifted, or tried to shift, but his arms were strong. She felt like a girl for the first time in a while. Since she had been young she had been working to give the appearance of strength, of a hardened warrior who would take no bullshit from anyone. But then he comes along. And he scoops her up and makes her feel like a treasured butterfly, cupped safely in his hands…able to escape, but not willing to.

Kakashi tried to decipher the emotion in her eyes, trying to thrash through the guarded layers there and find the core inside. "Sakura," he murmured his face turning towards her more. "Sakura…" His voice was soft against her lips.

She felt her eye lids flutter closed, her breathing come in short gasps as the warmth from his lips descended slowly to mingle with hers, till they would touch and explode in to something new and wonderful.

"Sakura…"

She blinked when she realized the voice was not Kakashi's.

"Sakura?"

Kakashi stared at Sakura's, one long gaze, eyes wide.

"Sakura!" The voice was closer.

"Shit!" They both began to scramble away from each other, tripping over limbs that suddenly seemed to be in the way everywhere, and not the graceful appendages they used to be. Suddenly the tree branch was no longer beneath them and they were falling towards the ground. Now, even though they are ninja, because of the situation they ended up landing in a very unninja like way.

That was how Naruto and Sai found them. Entangled together…well very intimately. Sakura's face was pressed in to Kakashi's crotch, while Kakashi's hands were braced on her backside, one of her legs curled back behind his head.

That wasn't what Naruto and Sai noticed though. No what they noticed was the mask that had been dragged off Kakashi's face.

"Oh my god," Naruto exclaimed.

"…." Sai took in the forbidden details of Kakashi's countenance and forced back a chuckle.

Sakura struggled from her position, trying to block out the fact that that her sensei was very well endowed. Her cheeks were red as she sat up, inadvertently sitting on top of Kakashi's face.

"Mmmph." She realized what happened when a nose pushed in to a very intimate part and jumped away, scurrying as far as she could away from him. She turned and gasped when she saw Kakashi and the face she had been longing to see. Had she been longing? Breathing in sharply through her nose, her eyes roved over him with a starved need to gobble down every detail.

"My….Oh my…" She blinked when she saw that everyone was now looking at her. She was sure she saw a smirked knowing look from Sai. She glared back at them all and stood with as much grace as could in that place. Glancing regally down at them all she gilded away.

"I think she liked your face Kakashi-sensei," Naruto remarked. He peered down at his sensei and understood how this could be so. Kakashi was a pretty good looking dude….for a dude. His face was well formed he guessed, and the way his hair tumbled in to it was pretty hot. Naruto wasn't attracted to guys whats so ever, but he didn't deny something when he knew it to be the truth.

"Do you think she's mad at me," Kakashi asked the other two, his eyes gazing at where Sakura had excited the clearing.

"Yeah, "Sai replied, a grin on his usually stoic face. He really was just too amused by all this.

**I know its been a while, and this one is short. But I have been super busy. So I hope you enjoy this brief kakashi/Sakura fluff. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto. Believe me…if I did, the whole thing would turn out a loooot differently. **

**This chapter is to kinda throw off the romance that was blooming up too fast between Kakashi and Sakura. To all of you who were enjoying it…sorry.**

**C:?**

That night they set up camp, they were still in the forest, but they could smell the desert on the winds that caressed their faces. They were getting closer and soon they would be able to begin their mission. Sakura stood up, moving away from the fire. The air had a bite to it and she debated putting on the light cloak she had packed. Deciding against it she moved farther away from the camp.

Naruto sat, looking in to the flames and almost drooling as he thought about his recent escapades back at home. Konoha women really were splendid. The most common build was slightly tall, willowy, and a wide assortment of different hair colors. And he was happy to say that he had proved that most of them were natural. He sighed, eyes wide and dreamy, not noticing the glance he got from Sai.

Sai shook his head and felt a smile twitch at his lips. It really was amusing to watch Naruto. One could pretty much always figure out what he was thinking by the look on his face. Right now he would bet money that Naruto was thinking about women. Then again Naruto was mostly always thinking about women. It just came naturally to him. He was like a teenager with hormones in full bloom, but the body of a man. And the mind of a very perverted three year old. It was an ungodly and horrible mix, but for some reason women loved it. Sai felt the smile come again and hid it behind his sketch book so his teammates wouldn't see the amusement he felt.

Kakashi saw that everyone else was occupied at the moment and took the time to slip away and follow Sakura in to the gloom of the trees. Her slim figure was just slightly ahead. He didn't dare call out her name since the glow of the firelight could still be seen from behind him. He picked up his pace and knew that Sakura would hear this. She turned slowly, an undecipherable expression on her face.

"Sakura…" His voice was hesitant. "About last night…" He saw her eyebrows quirk in slightly and he waited for her to fill in the rest of the sentence.

"What about last night," she asked, her voice soft. Kakashi didn't flinch, but he was close to it. So she was going to pretend nothing happened? Well, he didn't particularly like that. Not when she had felt so good in his arms the night before. Or how her ass felt in his hands. She really had a nice ass. He moved closer to her, an intent look in his charcoal eye.

Sakura resisted the blush that threatened to overpower her face. She just couldn't get it out of her head. Every time she closed her eyes, or even when they were open she saw his face. His beautiful, haunting face and he was so…

"Big…," she heard him say.

"What," she practically squeaked, her face now red. How had he known what she was thinking?

"I said Sakura, that you probably think it was a big mistake. But I disagree." Oh, good. That's what he had said. That was close…

"Wait…what?"

"Are you not listening to me? Is this conversation too boring for you? If so I can leave…" Kakashi felt a little off put. Here he was, practically spilling his lusty heart, and all she could repeat back was 'huh?' No, he would not stand for this. "Sakura…I'm going to do something that I have been wanting to do for a long time. Prepare yourself."

Sakura raised an eyebrow trying to decide if she should go with the pleasure butterflies in her stomach or the urge to laugh. "Uh…" Before she could say anything more a pair of warm lips crushed down on hers. She was taken aback to say the least, but that was soon forgotten in good time.

Kakashi felt timid hands reach up slowly to encircle around his neck and he growled in appreciation against the lips he had been previously nibbling. Pulling her closer by the hips he settled his weight against her more firmly, her back now pressed in to the tree that had magically appeared behind her.

"Kakashi…the boys…might see," she gasped out as he ravaged her neck with precision. How did he seem to know where it felt most pleasurable?

"Let them," he replied back. He could care less who saw them at the moment, he probably wouldn't care if his dead mother saw them right now. He was to intent on her soft skin, her alluring scent and the soft mews she was making as he made his way up her neck and back to her lips. Her now swollen and even more inviting lips.

"Mmm, Sakura. Why did we wait so long," he murmured before sucking in her bottom lip, watching her eyes cloud.

"I…I…Im not sure. Really was stupid of us," she replied back when her lip was given back to her. She felt that her entire being was engulfed in flames that continued to lick up and curl around her. She was burning, burning so badly. And yet…it didn't hurt. Just caused her to push against him more and greedily drink him in.

Before they knew what was going on they were pulling off clothes, the passion too much and it needed a release. He didn't even bother finishing undressing her and merely pushed down her pants and his enough to let his organ to escape. He heard her mantra of yes, yes, yes as she pulled him closer, a slim leg wrapping around his waist. He was blind by the time he pushed inside her, so lost in his passion that he didn't feel how he had to push harder than usual to get fully in. Oh god, she was so tight. So warm and wet. He began to move and move, and move. The friction was outstanding and he felt the release push at him till he was going faster and faster. Soon he felt the amazing feeling of climaxing and letting go, his body draining as he drooped against her. After some time Kakashi lifted his to look at his Sakura. She finally was his. What he saw in her eyes was…pain, hurt, displeasure, annoyance. Say what? "Sakura what's wrong?"

She couldn't believe it. That was it? That's what people always raved about. It was so disgusting. So primal and well, ehhh. She was so confused. She had thought she had wanted it, had been so sure. But as soon as he pushed in her and just continued she was well, lost. She couldn't get comfortable, and the pleasure had pretty much disappeared. She felt bereft, and very much like someone had stolen something precious from her. God, she had let him take her out in the forest like any common slut. Tears started to well up in her eyes and she quickly blinked to get them to go away. This was not a fairy tale. Or a romance book. Basically sex sucks, and Sakura was going to go find whoever invented romance and kill them. She snuffled some more as she pushed Kakashi off her and pulled her pants back on. She straitened her shirt, and found her vest. Smoothing back her hair, and not even bothering rebraiding it she walked away. With dignity might she add.

What the hell just happened? Kakashi had just had the most amazing sex ever. Ever. And she just walked away. And were those tears he had saw? God, what had he done? He had thought she was enjoying it just as much as he was…but apparently not.

"Shit," he murmured as he pulled his pants back on and straitened his clothes. "This is great. I just fucked my former student. And then she just walks away. Shit." He shook his head, silver hair flapping. "Great…she's going to kill me."

Sakura slipped under her blanket, curling in to herself and clutching her stomach. She wanted to cry, but wouldn't allow herself. What had just happened? Seriously. Everything had been going good. Amazingly good. And then suddenly it was like a switch. It just wasn't as…good. She hadn't even realized what was happened till she felt him pushing at her intimate place with his intimate place and suddenly this fear overwhelmed her and all she could think was 'Im not ready.' She had tried to tell him, but he hadn't listened. Had just kept pushing and pushing. It was so uncomfortable. That weird friction between her legs, the knobby tree pushing in to her back. At least he had smelled nice. That was a plus. Sakura curled in tighter and squeezed her eyes shut. "Just sleep," she thought. "If I can get to sleep then I won't hurt anymore." She buried her face in her pack that she used for a pillow and then it hit her. She wasn't a virgin anymore.

Kakashi stared at his hands as he thought over what happened. And then it hit him. "Shit," it was now becoming a favorite word. "She was a virgin."

**Alright, so here it is. Im so so so sorry about this late update. Im really bad at that, so Ill try to be better. It prolly wont happen, but I will try. Tell me how you liked it, yes? Thanks. C:**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I wanted to start off with a big thank you to all those who have reviewed. **

**Lazyr-then-you: I doubt it, Im pretty lazy. Bu duh buh buh. Bad joke. But thanks for the review. C:**

**Azukina: Thanks for liking Naruto. I wasn't sure about how people would take to him, since he is a bit more mature of a Naruto then we are used to. And a humongo perv.**

**- : Wow, the gold star goes to you! Thank you for reviewing twice! O: I very much appreciate your support. ^.^**

**Kittmousie: Thanks for liking the story^^. Well, I'm sorry that I kinda of ruined the Sakura/Kakashi fluff with the last chapter I wrote. And I'm sorry to say you won't be seeing big gobs of it for a while prolly. Sorry. .**

**Shikatemakakasaku: Wow, what a user name. Very nice. xP Thanks for saying it's really good. Makes my already overblown ego push at the seams even more. I blame you if it explodes. :P**

**So, thanks again everyone. Support really helps when it comes to writing fanfics. Because more than anything I'm writing it for you all. If I was writing it for myself I wouldn't be publishing it on a website. :P So keep up the reviews and I will try to keep up with the chapters. I know they are sporadic. But hopefully I will be getting better at putting them up more often. And so with that all said, here we go. C:**

To say things were awkward between them was an understatement. Things were extremely awkward. And Sakura was pretty sure that wasn't going to be changing soon. She sighed and situated her mask more firmly on her face. It was hot. And it was dry. And there was sand everywhere. And she was sore in places she had never been sore in before. And she was just not in a good mood. She kicked at the sand with the heel of her boot before continuing on. The slight outburst of her anger did not to help. She debated about hitting Naruto. He always deserved it for some reason. She ended up shaking her head no as she realized with her current mood she might end up breaking him. She sighed again and shook her hands out by her side, as if trying to get the blood flowing. It was at least something to do.

She was pissed. He could see she was pissed. She was pissed when she had left him last night; she had been pissed when she got up this morning. Overall she was pissed. And he had to deal with it. He wasn't sure how he was going to make it up to her, but he would have to at some point. Kakashi sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. Life just sucked. He had finally got what he desired and then realized after that he had fucked it up. Fucked her up, both physically and mentally and just fucked it all up. He ran his hand through his hair again, simply because there was nothing else to do. They would be walking in this sandy hell for a couple or so more hours and there was no way he was going to be able to talk to her here. He wasn't even sure what he would say besides grovel at her feet and apologize. Seriously though, was virginity that big a deal? If he had had an inner Kakashi it would be giving him a baleful glare and a 'you idiot.' Of course it was a big deal. And he had fucked it up. Fuck: the new word of the day.

"What the hell is going on with those two," Naruto asked Sai, leaning close to whisper it to him. All morning Sakura had been in a pissy mood like she was pmsing. And he knew it wasn't that time yet because all the male members of the team kept track of it. When Sakura was pmsing you wanted to stay away. He rubbed his head and huffed out a breath. It was just weird. Sakura was pissed and Kakashi was jumpy, that kind of jumpy that people get when they know someone is after you and your just waiting for them to strike. Naruto tore his stare from Sakura's ass, such a fine ass, and brought his blue orbs back to Sai. "So do you? Do you know?" He figured if anyone did it would be Sai. Nothing happened without that dude knowing.

"I might have an idea. But I'm not going to say right now. It's just a speculation and not a proven fact," Sai said in his ambiguous way. He had noticed the time Sakura and Kakashi had been gone for last night and could only come up with the conclusion that they were finishing off what had happened the night before. It didn't bother him about Kakashi and Sakura being together, he really didn't have an opinion at all. But he did find it dreadfully interesting. It was like those shows he watched on tv to help figure out people's emotions. What did they call it? Soaps. That was it Soaps. Those were about as intriguing as what was going on in front of him.

"What the hell are you talking about? Just tell me," Naruto grumbled.

"I don't think that would be wise. Due to your past behavior and this current situation I can only conclude that you will do something imprudent if I were to confide in you what I believe it to be going on."

"….what?"

Sai sighs and shakes his head. "You're going to be pissed. I don't want to risk you hurting someone, though you would mostly likely hurt yourself and I think we should focus on the mission. Just drop it for now."

Naruto eyes him with speculation and then shrugs. "Alright, if you say so."

Sakura, unaware of the powwow going on behind her decided to kick at the sand again. She then spared a glance at Kakashi, back at the sand, and then back at Kakashi. Maybe I should kick him too she thought. She knew it wasn't his entire fault about last night. That she hadn't really done anything to stop him. She knew he was an honorable and respectful man who would never do anything to hurt her, but he had disappointed her. She had thought he was special, but he was like any other man. Only thinking about sex. Is that what it all came down to? Sex? Sakura then realized that was what was bothering her the most. She had lost some respect for her sensei. Yes, she had been attracted to him, but she had never really thought of him as a man. He had always been her Kakashi-sensei. And she wasn't sure exactly how to see him now as not her sensei, but as her lover. She wasn't sure she could. Sakura moved closer to Kakashi, grabbing his attention by pulling at his sleeve slightly. They all had changed in to long sleeves and such to cover their skin from the harsh sun.

"I think it would be best if we forgot about last night. And just moved on." She said this fast, afraid that she wouldn't be able to get it out.

Kakashi kept walking, in shock and not sure what to do. But if this was what Sakura wanted…

"Alright…if that what you want…" His voice was low, and since he had his mask on she couldn't see his face. She wasn't sure what emotion he was feeling.

"Yes…it is."

"…" he put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. If she wanted him to just be Kakashi-sensei then he would be. For her he would be anything. Just as long as she was happy.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi watched Sakura take the lead in a slight daze. What the hell just happened? He had expected her to be pissed, but then thought she would at some point forgive him. And then they could try again. He could give her to her next time, instead of just take like he had before. But then this? How could someone just forget? Did she not feel what he had felt the first time their lips had touched? Or when their hands brushed, or their glances caught? Did she not feel? Was it all a lie? His eyes focused in her, having gone bleary before from withdrawing in to think and he knew what he would do. He had told her he would be her Kakashi-sensei. And when he had said that he wasn't lying. But now, he knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't change how he felt and he wouldn't. He would just have to show her. He had never had a problems wooing or seducing a woman before. So why should it be a problem now? Just because it was Sakura who was pretty block headed when it came to being hit on. That wouldn't be a problem. After all he was Hatake Kakashi AKA greatest lover in the universe. At least that was what he had been told.

They all arrived at the Sand Village gates when then sun began setting. The guards checked their ids, though it was not exactly necessary since it was clear they were ANBU from the leaf.

"Go ahead," one of the guards said gruffly. "The Kazekage is waiting for you." He waved them through and Team 7 proceeded on.

The sun continued to set and the streets got dusky. People glanced at them curiously as they walked by, but then continued on their way. When living in a desert night time was when people came out. It was cooler than and not as scorching as it is during the day. They made their way in to the Kazekage office, the secretary waving them on.

Sakura knocked on the door and then pushed it open when she heard the 'come in.' "Kazekage, Team 7 is here."

"We were all wondering if you could make it through the desert in one piece," a dry voice said.

"Gaara! What are you talking about? Of course we would," Naruto bellowed this as he came through the door, bounding over to wrap Gaara in a huge hug. He pushed his mask to the side and grinned foxily.

"I thought I told you not to touch me," Gaara said, a barely hid scowl on his usually placid face.

"You're just shy," Naruto said with a grin.

"You step over too many boundaries. I am a Kazekage, and you are just a mere ninja."

"Did someone eat your last cookie today?"

"No…"

"They did, didn't they?"

"It was Kankuro…"

"Want me to beat him up?"

Gaara's eyes brighten. "Well since you offered…"

Sakura watched the exchange rolling her eyes. "I believe we are here to discuss the mission, not who stole the last cookie from the cookie jar."

"Is it Naruto who stole the cookie from the cookie jar," Sai asked.

"Who me," Naruto blinked.

"Yeah you," everyone replied.

"Couldn't be!"

"Then who?"

"I believe it was Kankuro, as Gaara already stated earlier," Sakura said, pushing up her mask to rub her eyes.

Gaara raised an eyebrow at the woman before him. She certainly was interesting. He had not realized it before, but she was the same girl he had met so many years before.

"You are the one the Hokage sent," he said, eyeing her.

"Yes, I am. I am also the leader of this mission so any discussions will be held with me or with my team included if I decide they need to be there for it." Sakura's voice held authority, and though respectful said she wasn't going to take any crap from him.

"I see…" Gaara turned and sat in the chair behind his desk. "Everyone, sit. I will tell you what I know about your lost teammate."

**So I know it's a short chapter, they are all short. But if I keep them short like this I think I will get them out faster. Maybe. Im really trying to stick with this. . So I hope you all enjoyed, and have a Happy Easter. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahahaha…-nervous laugh- So here is the next chapter…if anyone is still reading this. I actually forgot about my fanfic. So…yeah. Weeeeell, here ya go. C:**

**Disclaimer: I always forget to put these, buut I do not own Naruto.**

Gaara sat back in his chair, steepling his long fingers. He paused as if collecting his thoughts, though there was no need to.

"Sasuke was spotted on the outskirts of Wind Country. Most do not venture there for there is nothing. Its empty, hot, the air is thin. It was mere luck that someone saw him; we had a group of ninja out there exploring. He seemed to be traveling farther in; he would have to stop here before he left sand country. Last my ninjas saw he was about two days away from here." He finished talking, his eyes carefully noting the expressions on the ninja's faces.

Sakura was maybe a little pale, but otherwise kept up her stoic appearance. Naruto looked like he was about to explode from the need to go out and get Sasuke. The one, Sai, seemed indifferent. And Kakashi, he didn't even seem to be paying attention. What was he staring at? Sakura? 'Well, hmm.' Gaara thought, grinning inwardly. 'What do we have here? Maybe I should mess with him a little.'

"Is that all the information you have," Sakura asked her voice even.

"Yes. Also, I would like you to start tutoring the med-nins tomorrow morning." Gaara didn't bother asking if that would be alright. It would have to be, because he wanted it.

Sakura resisted the need to roll her eyes and merely nodded her head. The three men smirked slightly. They all knew how Sakura liked taking orders. "Alright Kazekage. If that is all…"

"Yes, I will show you to your quarters. We have a pretty nice Inn here in the village." He pushed back his chair and stood gracefully, walking around his desk.

They walked down a small alley, a path usually taken by Gaara to avoid the mobs of fan girls. "I apologize for this detour, but it is faster than taking the main walkway." His voice had a slight dry edge to it.

Naruto laughed loudly and slapped Gaara on the back. "Those girls still not leaving you alone? Don't worry, I'm here! I'll help an old friend out." He grinned and laughed again.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Seriously. Is that all you think about, Naruto? Sex? It seems that's what all men do. They think about it or they do it." She huffed and moved ahead of the group.

"It's not like women don't enjoy it," Kakashi called out to her in his drawl. He felt wounded. Like she had directed that to him instead of Naruto. The guys snickered at his comment, having been slightly offended by her statement also.

"Women enjoy it, yes. I will give you that one." She stopped and looked over her shoulder coolly. "But not when the guy finishes in 2.2 seconds." With that she flounced off, not caring if she went the wrong way.

Naruto stood in the middle of the alley, looking back and forth between the two. "Huh?" He knew he could be pretty oblivious, but that had really seemed like that comment was directed exactly towards Kakashi.

"It was not 2.2 seconds. More like 50.6 seconds. Or I bet it was even a minute," he muttered as he moved past the guys who stood staring.

Sai couldn't figure out if he wanted to laugh or punch Kakashi. He had known Sakura was a virgin. And for Kakashi not to have more care? Now he knew why they were acting the way they were. He huffed, disgusted and began to walk again. Luckily Naruto had already continued walking and hadn't heard that murmured comment.

Gaara also getting the picture shook his head at Kakashi's folly. Now though, he was really interested in this Sakura. She had definitely grown up from that little girl and became a fascinating woman. He glanced at her as she turned a corner, his eyes traveling down from her pink locks to her ass. Very nice, indeed. He picked up his speed so he could catch up with her. Maybe he could get her to go out and have a drink with him.

They arrived at the Inn with barely any mishaps. Naruto had been left behind when the group of fangirls congregated on them. It had been a sneak attack, but luckily Naruto was willing to distract them. Sakura pushed back her hair, trying to figure out where her hairband had gone. Her long locks fell in a tangled pink mess down her back, making her usually rather pretty face more vibrant and beautiful.

"Here. Use this," Gaara said, holding out a leather strip. He saw her about to shake her head no and he sighed. Moving to behind her he gathered her hair up, wrapping the strip around it and tying it off. He stepped back, admiring his handiwork. "Not bad."

Sakura turned, eyeing him. "Why did you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He decided to forgo asking her out and doing something more amusing. He leaned down, so his breath caressed her cheek and turned his head, kissing the corner of her mouth. "See you tomorrow." He smirked and then ambled off, disappearing then reappearing on the rooftop.

"What the? What? Im gonna..How dare he? What the fuck!" She struggled to finish a sentence as she stood there babbling.

Kakashi felt his blood start to boil as soon as Gaara touched her hair, but when he had kissed her, that had been the final straw. He clenched his fists and would have gone after him if his training hadn't kicked in. He needed to be cool. He couldn't attack the Kazekage. Breathing in deeply through his nose he entered the Inn, needing to be alone. And he had been so hoping that he would be sharing a room with Sakura.

Sai hesitated, wondering if he should go up to Sakura or just leave. He decided to just leave. He didn't want to get punched. He rather liked all his teeth.

Sakura blinked and heaved in a breath, breathing in again to calm herself. "What the hell is going on?"

**Alright. So here is it. Sorry about the loooong wait. So uh. Well. Enjoy. CC: Comment pleeease. **


End file.
